


Day 146

by Adma



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adma/pseuds/Adma
Summary: And after that..when she wasn't expecting this at all..He moved closer to her...





	Day 146

They're were sitting in the cafeteria while Dustin and Lucas were gone looking for puddings. She was exhausted and scared.. Looking for Barb and Will in that other, odd and scary world was too much for her, but she had to be brave. For herself, for others...for Mike, he was counting on her. That's gives her strenght and will to fight.

But now they're were safe...kinda..  
Eleven heard Dustin cryed: "Mike! I found chocolate pudding!"  
\- What's a... Pudin? - she asked Mike a second after that. On her face was sign of confusion.  
\- It's a chocolate goo which you eat with the spoon.- he answered calmly and indulgently. He never laughed of her lack of knowledge.  
"Well that's doesn't sounds good" Eleven thought with disgust, she prefers her loved Eggos. The first thing Mike gave her to eat.

And now Mike was talking..and talking..and talking. About home, her own bed, good food, Nancy as her sister, Snowball.. She didn't understand much of it.. Mike had problem with tell what he wanted to tell and she knew that.  
And after that, when she wasn't expecting this at all..He moved closer to her and softly touch her lips with his own..after second he was back at his sit again..red on the cheeks but with smirk on his face.  
Suddenly he looked at the window from where the car was heard.  
-Nancy! -he shouted - Stay here! I'll be right back!- and leaves the cafeteria in hurry.  
After this Eleven was still siting on her chair with red cheeks and sparkles in her eyes..she raised right hand and touched lips with fingers...she smailed with happiness!

.  
.  
.

Eleven opened her eyes...she was lying on bed in her cabin in the forest, her heart was pounding, cheeks burned and eyes was wet.. After a while she sat down and hid her head in her arms..tears flowed down the cheeks.

-Mike...Mike.. -she whispered. El missed him so badly. 

Now it was Day 146. Been a while since she killed Demogorgon and "lost" her friends. That dream..or more specifically memory..this wasn't first time she had it. Girl dreamed about this few times before, remembered how happy back then she was, that was her first kiss..and El knew that kissing is something important! For Adults, for person you like...really like. And enjoyed it alot.

-I want to see you Mike..I..I miss you so much.. - she sobbed

After a while when El stop crying, one again she touched her lips, closed her eyes and thought about kiss.

-Someday I'll be back..and we do it again. Promise. - she told herself..but was sure that somehow Mike will know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's actually the first thing I wrote..so yeah ..there so much mistakes, but I want to improve.
> 
> If you liked it leave Kudos thats would mean a world to me! (;


End file.
